


The FS Files

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: my first one shot series. some of it is angst, others are fluff. either way, it's fs.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 23
Kudos: 13





	1. Dialectric Polarization- How Fitz met Simmons (and vice-versa)

**Author's Note:**

> these were the first fics i ever wrote. so i apologize if they suck.

Dielectric Polarization  
How Fitz met Simmons (And vice-versa)

Fitz:  
When Fitz walked through the doors of the SHIELD Academy for Science and Technology, he immediately wanted to go back through. He was 16 for god sake! He had 1 PhD! But trouble making friends. At University, all the other students teased him because he was younger. He had a feeling it would be the same. His desire to be normal outweighed his desire to be a genius. But beggars can’t be choosers.

“Alright Fitz, here we go.” He said to himself.

“Excuse me, excuse me, sorry, coming through!” He heard a girl’s voice, English, probably from Yorkshire, Sheffield, but with a little bit of a London feel. It was nice, delicate, beautiful, and then something bumped into him.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, I’m such a klutz. Are you okay?” There it was, that voice, that, made him feel less homesick, warmer inside. When he looked up, he swore he could see his life flash before his eyes. A girl, a gorgeous one at that. Probably really smart because she looked no older than himself and she had advanced biochemistry textbooks clutched to her chest. He decided that then and there that he would do anything to impress her.

“I’m-uh-I’m fine. What about you?”

‘Ugh, great start. She probably thinks you're an idiot.’

“I’m fine. I see you’re from my side of the pond. Glasgow?” He couldn’t stop staring into her chocolate brown eyes. He wanted to get lost in them forever. 

“Uh- what? Oh yeah, I just moved to the states for this.”

“Well nice to meet you. I just came in from Sheffield.” Knew it. “I’m Jemma Simmons, biochemistry.” Jemma Simmons, beautiful name for a beautiful girl. Fitz was enchanted.

“Leopold Fitz, Engineering.” He shook her hand, ice cold. Compared to his scorching warm ones at least. His mum always told him that his hands could warm up a kettle. 

“You look young. How old are you?” She asked.  
‘Oh no, she’s probably going to ask for a guy to match her, not a 16 year old who can barely speak coherently.’

“I’m uh I’m 16.”

“Brilliant so am I!” She beamed. “I turn 17 on September 11. What about you?”

“August 19.” Yup, Fitz was screwed.

“We’re exactly 23 days apart!”

“Yeah, how ‘bout that.”

“What class do you have?”

“Oh, um Electrical Engineering. Today we’re learning about dielectric polarization.”

‘Ok, Fitz, you can do this.’ He thought.

“Maybe you can design some useful gadgets using it for some agents.” She smiled.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Well, I have chemistry, going to learn about rudimentary formulas and what the SSR did in the 40s and use their supplies. Which brings me to my next class ‘The History of SHIELD,’ I heard the professor, Vaughn, is really boring.”

“I have that class too.” 

‘Yes, Fitz, this is your way in.’

“Oh, would you look at the time, I have to go. Bye Leo!”

“It’s Fitz.”

“Oh sorry, see you later Fitz.”

“Bye, Simmons.”  
‘Goddamn it, now she thinks you hate her. Well, you have an hour and a half of learning something you’ve known since you’re 13 to try and come up with a way to impress her.’

Simmons:  
When Simmons went in through those big glass doors, her beaming smile grew even wider. 16 and a million and a half questions. Her biochemistry textbooks pressed against her chest, she rushed to find her locker, the problem is, there were about 5,000 people at this academy, so she had to maneuver herself through the waves.

“Excuse me, excuse me, sorry, coming through!” She said. She really thought she could go one hour without embarrassing herself. The blush in her cheeks got even more severe as she bumped into something, no someone warm and solid.

“Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry, I’m such a klutz. Are you okay?” She asked, hoping not having hurt him.

‘Great,’ she thought, ‘less than 10 minutes in and you’re already making a fool of yourself. The girls at Uni were right, you are an embarrassment.’

Then he turned around.

“I’m-uh-I’m fine. What about you?” He stuttered. His big blue eyes, oh how Jemma wanted to stare into them forever. He was a little bit pasty, however he looked about her age, and his accent didn’t do anything but boost her little schoolgirl crush she was forming. She managed to hide her blush, but his voice made her want to melt into a puddle in his arms.

‘Gosh, he’s cute. NO, play it cool Jemma, you have too much to lose right now.’

“I’m fine. I see you’re from my side of the pond. Glasgow?”

‘I want the Earth to swallow me up right now.’

“Uh- what? Oh yeah, I just moved to the states for this.” This, this academy, for SHIELD, the strategic something, she couldn’t bring herself to remember that god awful acronym because she was currently daydreaming about what it would be like to run her hands through his blonde curls.

‘You don’t even know his name.’  
“Well nice to meet you. I just came in from Sheffield. I’m Jemma Simmons, biochemistry.” 

‘Well no shit Jemma, the title of your textbook is showing.’ She lectured herself in her mind. Damn she was down for the count.

“Leopold Fitz, engineering.” He replied.

‘Oh he doesn’t look like a Leopold, maybe he goes by Leo.’

When he shook her hand though, warmth bloomed in her chest. Maybe it was because of her instant attraction, or the flaming hot temperature of his calloused hand touching her soft, cold ones, or the minor electric shock that flowed through her veins. Either way, she felt something.

“You look young. How old are you?” 

‘Great way to start a conversation you idiot.’

“I’m uh I’m 16.”

‘Oh what is this? A chance?’

“Brilliant so am I!” Jemma needed to tone it down. “I turn 17 on September 11. What about you?”

‘YOU IDIOT. HE PROBABLY THINKS YOU’RE A FREAK. Saying your birthday.’

“August 19.”

‘Ok, maybe he’s just being nice or is there hope for my loveless life. Tune in next week ‘cause right now this mind commentary thought show needs a commercial break. Bloody hell, now my thoughts aren’t even coherent. And I’m a 16 year old with 2 PhDs!’

“We’re exactly 23 days apart!”

‘No duh, he wouldn’t be here if he couldn’t do simple maths.’

“Yeah, how ‘bout that.”

“What class do you have?”

“Oh, um Electrical Engineering. Today we’re learning about dielectric polarization.”

‘Wonder what else he could do with his hands. NO JEMMA CALM DOWN.’

“Maybe you can design some useful gadgets using it for some agents.”

“Yeah, maybe.”

“Well, I have chemistry, going to learn about rudimentary formulas and what the SSR did in the 40s and use their supplies. Which brings me to my next class ‘The History of SHIELD,’ I heard the professor, Vaughn, is really boring.”

‘Too many words Jemma. Tone it down. Stop blabbering like an idiot. He’s not into you.’

“I have that class too.” 

‘We have a class together?!?!?!?’

Jemma then looked at her watch and realized that class was starting soon. She really needed to find her locker.

“Oh, would you look at the time, I have to go. Bye Leo!”

“It’s Fitz.”

‘Oh no, I’ve upset him. I’ve embarrassed myself, annoyed him, and upset him. All hope is lost.”

“Oh sorry, see you later Fitz.”

‘He hates me.’ Jemma wanted to cry. She’s never met someone like him, quiet and pasty yet smart and handsome. 

“Bye, Simmons.”

‘He remembered my name?!?!?! No Jemma, you have to let him go. He’s not into you. Just calm down and think of…...Dielectric Polarization?’


	2. Night Dreams are Better with You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cuddles, fluff, and fitz teasing jemma coz why not?

Night Dreams Are Better With You

She was falling. And falling fast. She felt the cold air around her. She felt all the sensations. But just as she was about to fall into the cold, dark, water, she shot up in bed. Sweat lined her forehead, her blankets tangled around her legs. She was hot and cold at the same time. It’s been like this for 3 nights in a row now. 3 nights since she was infected with an alien virus. 3 nights since she thought she would leave the Earth and ascend into the afterlife. 3 nights of horrible nightmares. So, Jemma thought it was about time she went to her comfort source.

Jemma looked at the clock, 2:45 am. So she started the process of going to her comfort source; her best friend, Fitz. Carefully, she untangled herself from her mess of blankets and opened the door to her bunk. She tiptoed 2 bunks over to not disturb anyone. Skye, Ward, May, and Coulson were light-sleepers. She opened Fitz’s door and closed it once she was inside his small bunk. She shook him gently.

“Fitz.” She whispered.

“Hmm? Wake me up in 5 minutes Mum.” He mumbled.

“Fitz, it’s Jemma. Can I sleep with you? I’m having nightmares.”

At that, Fitz was completely awake, he scooted over to make room for her. She got underneath the covers and laid her head on his chest, above his heart, and put her left hand next to it. It calmed down her racing heart. His arm went around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

“About how you jumped?”

Jemma nodded. “I saw my life before me. And it was cold. Not just the water, the air whipping all around me. But the worst part was, I would lose you. I felt like I was being ripped in two. I was in so much pain but not from the virus, it was from the fact that I was about to leave you. And that scared me more than falling. But you have to understand I jumped to keep you safe.”

“I know.”

“Do you think about it still?”

“I do. You really gave me a fright.”

“I did?”

“Of course you did. What would I do without my best friend? Who would I talk to about my designs that can match my wits? Or chemical formulas? Or collaborate with to make a non-lethal gun? To eat pizza and have Doctor Who, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings,and The Hobbit marathons? To make me my favorite sandwich? The point is, all jokes aside, you're my best friend Jemma. I don’t want to lose you. Seeing you fall, and me not being able to help you, catch you, it hurt. It made me feel like a part of me fell out of the plane with you.”

“I didn’t think about it like that.”

“Yeah because I think more than you.”

Jemma smacked him.

“Hey!”

“Oh hush, I’m coming to you for comfort not teasing.”

“Teasing is how I comfort. And apparently late-night bed hugs as well.”

“It’s not my fault your entire body is a furnace.”

“That’s true.”

“Well we need to go to sleep, I haven’t slept well in 3 days and I’d like to.”

“Ok. Goodnight Jemma.”

“Goodnight Fitz.”

And they slept so well that at 9:30 am when the BUS took off, they didn’t even stir in their warm embrace. They missed breakfast, so when Skye saw how they were sleeping together in Fitz’s bunk she may have snapped a few photos to be used at a later time, their wedding maybe? But when Jemma woke up at 10, she looked up and saw Fitz fast asleep above her. She kissed his cheek and disconnected herself from his warmth. She went to her bunk to get dressed. Happy and content to have slept nightmare free. And thanks in no small part to her comfort, her anchor, her Fitz.


	3. I Will Hold You Until Tomorrow Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that 2x10 hug because it fucking killed me.

I Will Hold You Until Tomorrow Comes

When the low rumbles started, Fitz just thought it was a silly little earthquake. But when they started getting more severe, Fitz started to panic. Trip went to go get Skye in the cave and they should’ve been back by now. He didn’t know how or why the ground started shaking. And being in the same room with Jemma didn’t help at all.

Ah, Jemma. Things have been getting better between them, but there was still some hostility between them. With her leaving and him not talking to her unless it was necessary.

He turned to her. “Jemma?” He asked.

“Yeah?” She looked at him. 

“Do you feel that?”

“Feel what?”

“Those...um..uh..E-ear-earth- Earthquakes!” He said, snapping his fingers.

“Yeah, they’re strange.”

Then, rocks started falling from the ceiling, the ground started shaking violently. And before his mind caught up with his body he ran across the dusty, shaking room and grabbed Jemma roughly by the arm, pulling her to his chest to try and shield her from the falling rubble.

“Fitz, what’s happening?!?!?”

“I don’t know!!!”

She clung tightly to him, her arms around his shoulders and her face in his chest while his arms were around her waist, pulling her flush against him. He started to move back to a sturdier part of the room.

“Fitz, what about the equipment?” She started to move away.

“Are you serious right now? Leave it! They can be r-re-replaced. You can’t!” He yelled back pulling her back.

She started to push at him. “These cost loads! Let me go!”

“No Jemma, I’m not letting you kill yourself for tablets!”

“Well you tried killing yourself for me so I think our equipment deserves the same courtesy!”

“JEMMA! I swear to God, if you go over there I will drag you to the BUS kicking and screaming WITHOUT the equipment!”

Then, the quaking stopped. The rubble still fell in dust. The only sounds heard were the pants that were coming from the still connected scientists. Who quickly jumped apart when they looked at their bodies.

“Ok, I’m going to load the equipment onto the BUS.”

“Woah, woah, woah. Wait a second. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. You?”

“I-I’m fine. I’m gonna go find Skye.”

“Fitz, I don’t think that’s a good....idea.”

“What?”

“Your arm.”

“Oh.” It was covered in blood. He must have cut it on one of the pieces of falling rocks.

“I think you got a cut from the rubble.”

“Maybe.”

“C’mon, let’s go to the BUS. I have the tools there to patch you up.”

“Hey, Jemma?”

“Yeah?”

“I’d do it again.”

“Do what?”

“Kill myself to um to save you. Just don’t be that stupid ever again. You have two PhDs.” 

She smiled. “Deal.”

He helped her load up all the equipment and met up with everyone on the BUS. She patched up his cut and checked out everyone else while trying not to cry. He wished he could go to her and just hold her and whisper reassuring words but he knew he couldn’t. Trip was a great man and friend. His energy would always be missed. Fitz knew things would never be the same. 

But the thought of Jemma pressed against him, him protecting her. It made him realize something. He never stopped loving her, and he’d protect her forever. He didn’t care about his life when Jemma was so much more important to him. He’d move the sun for her. He’d travel in time, he’d leave himself at the bottom of the ocean, just so she could live another day. If that wasn’t love, then Fitz didn’t know how to describe what he felt for Jemma. His soulmate. His partner. His best friend. His Jemma. The love of his life.


	4. The Comfort of Familiarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fitz comforting jemma again coz i live for the cuddles we never got to see.

The Comfort of Familiarity

When Jemma got back from Maveth, the lights were more blinding than she remembered. The sounds more blaring, it hurt to breathe, to see, to hear, and to think. Her mind was clouded with the horrors of the barren planet. How she left the person who saved her and gave her a home. She didn’t know if she loved Will or not, but she couldn’t leave him after...after what they’ve been through together.

So when she tried to sleep, the bed was too soft. She felt as if it would swallow her up like the portal did 6 months ago. But her mind eased and she slept soundly. Or so she had hoped.

Jemma woke up in a panic, grabbing a stick she had next to her. She didn’t know how she got it. She couldn’t comprehend that it wasn’t real at first. She thought she was still in danger. But then she looked to her right and saw him. Fitz.

Slowly, Jemma got out of bed, peeling off the covers. She sat down next to the sleeping figure, still in shock from the nightmare, smoothed his pant leg down, and laid her head on his thigh.

It was warm and soft. It still jarred her, really. How Fitz has risked his life multiple times, for her. How? Why? She knew he loved her, and she loved him back. But she didn’t know how to say it. She was confused. 

She eventually fell into a comfortable, dreamless sleep, but was awoken when she felt a light tapping on her shoulder and then it switched to a warm hand stroking her back gently.

“Jemma. Hey.” Fitz whispered.

“Mmmmm. What time is it?” She groaned.

“3:30 am.”

“Oh.” She went to his lap at 1.

She stood up slowly. There was a slight crick in her side but that’d go away after she rested more.

“Why were you sleeping on my- you know?”

“I can’t sleep in my bed alone. Would you um hold my hand or something. It would be like an anchor.”

“Ok.” He smiled softly.

She slowly got under the messed up covers and Fitz sat back down and held her hand.

“Will you talk to me?” She whispered.

“Sure. What about?”

“Anything.”

“Well, do you remember my mission with Ward?”

“Yeah.”

“I lied, about the sandwich. I didn’t eat it. He threw it away.”

“Should’ve known from the start that he was no good. Such a dead giveaway.” She smiled.

“Well it does have a very pungent smell and there were dogs.”

“Still not an excuse.” She smiled softly.

Then, suddenly, tears started coming out of her. She couldn’t control it. The guilt, the relief, the unease, the warmth, all her emotions and feelings came out of her like a dam breaking. She started shaking and sobbing with her hand still clutching his.

“Hey, hey, hey, what’s going on?”

“I- I’m not being hunted anymore am I?” She may have been a mess, but she needed to get this out.

“Hunted?”

“On the other planet, something was hunting me. And it wasn’t the monster plant.”

“You’re safe now. Ok? You’re safe. Nothing’s going to hurt you.”

He climbed into the bed with her and tentatively wrapped his arms around her still shaking body.

“Is this okay?”

She nodded in his chest.

“Shhhhh, it’s okay. You’re safe.” He reassured, stroking her hair. Despite her relationship with Will, this is the safest she felt since the day in Puerto Rico when he took her into his arms. She wasn’t strong then, but she had to be now. Not just for Will or Fitz, for the entire team. No more saving helpless little Agent Simmons, she’s going to save Will, she’s going to be strong. But for now, the doctor in her was urging her to rest in this warm cocoon. She’ll worry in the morning. For now, she basked in the comfort of familiarity.


	5. You are my Light in the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jemma comforting fitz, im not a complete broken record.

You’re my Light in the Darkness

Fitz grabbed Jemma’s hand because he needed comfort. And she was the best source of it. But he quickly let go. He didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve her love, her comfort, her unreasonably cold hands. No. He deserved to be locked in a cold, dark, cell with disgusting food and leaky loud pipes. He deserved the worst of the worst after what he put everyone through. After what he put her through. He killed his future with her as soon as he started building Ophelia.

He loved Jemma more than his other self ever did Ophelia. He truly did. But Jemma deserved somebody better, somebody stable. Somebody who doesn’t build a deadly facist virtual world and then shoots her in the knee.

“Fitz?” Her angelic voice broke through his thoughts.

“Fitz? Please talk to me. Tell me how I can help.”

“You can help by moving on.” He didn’t want to upset her, but it was the only way to keep her safe.

“What? No. I’m not leaving.”

“Jemma please, go.”

“No.”

“I said go.”

“And I’m saying no.”

“JEMMA, I SAID GO, SO THAT MEANS GET OUT NOW!” He screamed, mentally flinching at the hurt he saw when she jumped.

“No, I heard what you told Aida. I love you too Fitz. That dark persona was not you. I will help you get through this however I can. You didn’t kill our future. Hey look at me,” He did slowly when she put both of her hands on either side of his face. “I love you. You are a good man with a kind heart, a beautiful mind and a caring soul. That’s something Radcliffe and Aida could never take away. I love you, Fitz. All of you. Each and every atom with every fiber of my being. It’s always been you.”

He let out a choked sob, as did she and he slowly slid his trembling hands around her waist and connected their lips. Instead of their usual chaste, sweet, kisses, this one was long and salty. After a minute Jemma pulled away.

“I didn’t know if you were ready for that.” She smiled, that bright Jemma smile that was reserved only for him. 

He wasn’t at first, but Fitz wanted to get better, for her, for his mum, for his future children, for the team. He was ready no matter what now. Then a knock on the door knocked him out of his reverie.

“Hey, Coulson wants to see you guys.” It was Daisy.

“Ok, we’ll be there in a few.” Jemma always knew what to say. 

“Kay.” She left.

“Are you ok?” Fitz asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, your knee.”

“Oh, that didn’t really hurt, it was virtual.”

“But I did that.” And that hurt more than her leaving after his injury. The mere thought of Jemma getting hurt felt like he was being ripped in two, but when it was him doing it, every single painful thing that has ever happened to him combined didn’t add up to that. 

“No, you didn’t. That was a version of you who had his cold, arsehole, of a father instead of his kind, loving mother. That was a version who had Aida implant herself in your memories instead of myself. That wasn’t you. The man I love is kind, compassionate, warm, smart, and most of all, a good person. I love you.”

He leaned his head onto her shoulder and stayed there for a bit until Jemma told him that it was probably best not to keep the team waiting. So, hand in hand, Fitz walked out the dark tunnel with his light.


	6. Lonely Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there is a swear word, coz why not?

Lonely Hearts

Jemma couldn’t sleep. She tossed and turned, her mind never clearing. She was exhausted, but her brain wouldn’t shut up. She looked to her left. Nobody. Just a cold, empty, space. It was only earlier today when Fitz was locked up in a cage like an animal. It’s been only hours since she last spoke to him. She needed to be strong and selfless, but she’s been doing that for years.

And with that, Jemma snapped.

She jumped out of bed, not caring if she was only in Fitz’s sweater and some loose pants. She marched down the hall with fury and determination. If anyone looked at her weirdly, she didn’t care. If Daisy would ask her what she was doing, she wouldn’t answer. This is her turn to do something she wanted. 

She was on auto-pilot. Her emotions taking the wheel instead of her usual logic. Down the elevator, into the hall, she stopped at the cell door and entered the code. Fitz looked at her.

“What? What are you doing here?”

Jemma didn’t say anything. She just went to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed and climbed into his lap. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck and just hugged him. 

He tried prying her off, he really did, but each attempt only made her hold tighter. She didn’t cry, she didn’t talk, she just sat there, so the only thing Fitz could do was wrap his arms around her.

“Why are you in here?”

“Because I wanted to be selfish.”

“What?”

“I can’t sleep without you.”

“That’s not selfish Jemma.”

“Too bad. I’m tired of being something everyone needs something from. I don’t care if Daisy quakes me. I don’t care if Mack never talks to me again. I just want to be with you. I feel like I’m being stretched too thin. I still need to care for Yo Yo, which I’m happy to be helping, but now Daisy is hounding me to find a cure for Coulson, and I need to save the world, and I just want a honeymoon and a cottage in Perthshire and kids is that too much to ask?”

He let her rant, and answered with a quiet, “No.”

“But you need to sleep. Go back to the bunk.” He continued.

“No. I’ll sleep with you anywhere.” She looked into his eyes and kissed him. He was surprised, at first, not kissing her back, and Jemma was worried she was moving too fast, until she felt his lips move with hers. With what started out as a soft and slow turned into fast and deep. And then Jemma was on her back on the bed with Fitz above her. Still connected, their hands roamed everywhere until Jemma broke away reluctantly.

“I think we need to sleep.” She panted.

“I think you’re right.” he replied, catching his breath.

Fitz pulled the blankets over them and went on his back while Jemma curled up half on him. Her hand holding his over his heart and their legs entwined. They fell asleep instantly, both dreaming of the future.

But then a stomping broke them out of their dreams.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON IN HERE?” 

“Daisy, please leave.” Jemma said.

“Excuse me?”

“Please leave, we are sleeping.”

“With Coulson gone, I’m director, so I order you to go back to your bunk.”

“Technically, SHIELD is not legitimate anymore so you’re not director and I’m not an agent.”

“Simmons, don’t test me.”

“I’m not leaving. Bye.”

“You will leave. It’s not safe. Fitz is sick and will hurt you. He’s Hydra.”

“I won’t ever hurt her. How dare you say that? I love her more than anything. I can’t and won’t ever choose anything over her.” Fitz said. He was keeping his emotions in, she could tell.

“How do I know that you won’t hurt me right now?”

“Because I was being stretched too thin. I only did what I did to save thousands and there was no other way. I’m sorry, I really am, but I don’t need anything from you. I just need Jemma.”

“Well enjoy it while you can, because this is your last night together.” And with a last sneer Daisy left.

Jemma looked at Fitz with tears brimming. “Is it really our last night together?”

“No, not as long as I have a say in it.”

He pulled her into his chest. His warmth encasing her under the itchy blanket. She settled in. It wasn’t their last night together. Their hearts were no longer lonely.


	7. Filling in the Blanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is more angsty but i have fluff ;) i'm not heartless

Filling in the Blanks

When Fitz got to the Lighthouse with Jemma holding his hand, he nearly cried. He hasn’t been home in over a year. Home being Earth. And Jemma being with him only made it 1000 times better. He let her guide him to their bunk. The one she shared with him. But he has come to understand that it was okay. That he is who he is. But he still wants to know why Daisy was so squeamish around him, why that eccentric man hugged him, and more.

But first, Fitz needed a shower and a little more alone time with Jemma.

“Where are you going?” Jemma asked.

“To the shower.”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m showering first.”

“And why is that?”

“Well, ladies first, and marriage is about sacrifice. So you are going to sacrifice the first shower for me.”

“Nope. I deserve this more than you. I’ve gone longer without a proper, earthly, shower longer than you. I smell worse.”

“Too bad.” She tried running for it but Fitz was faster, grabbing her from behind and spinning her around, both of their laughter ringing through the room.

“Fitz!” Jemma shrieked, “Put me down!” Her feet were still dangling off the ground.

“No, not until you agree to give me the first shower.”

“Never.”

“Well, then fine. I guess we’ll just keep spinning.”

“Fine, but you have a weaker stomach.”

“Screw it.” He threw her on the bed and she ran into the bathroom at lightning speed.

“Ha ha, I win.”

“Shut up.” He said and kissed her in a way he hasn’t done in two years. “Hmmm, how about we shower together?”

“I like that idea.” She grinned. So they did, and maybe a little more happened (And that my friends, was how Alya was made).

“That was a good shower.” Jemma sighed nearly an hour later.

“Can’t argue with that.” Fitz agreed, throwing himself onto the bed. “Well this is comfy.”

“Mmmm.” Jemma said, climbing on top of him.

“So.”

“So.”

“I have some questions for you.”

“Do you now?”

“Yeah, but they kind of kill the mood.”

“Oh, well better get them out now before the party at 8.” She glanced at the clock, 6:02. “Plenty of time. Shoot.”

“Well, um, why was Daisy so...squeamish around me?”

“Oh, um. Fitz you might want to sit up for this.” She said slowly, getting off of him.

“Ok.” He did as he was told.

“Well you see, there was a situation, and the only way to solve it and save lots of lives was Daisy’s powers.”

“But she has her powers.”

“Not at the time. You see, in the future, I was enslaved, and Daisy, well she was too. And when the boss, Kasius, found out he put an inhibitor in her neck that was connected to a remote so she couldn’t use her powers unless it was turned off.”

“Oh my God. Jemma, I, are you okay?”

“Fitz, I’m fine. But my time as a slave isn’t the point. The thing is, the inhibitor, when tried to be removed, could paralyze Daisy if the slightest error happened. So we left it alone. Until the situation, remember the anomalies I told you about?”

“Yeah.”

“The only way to stop them was to use gravitonium. And we had to compress that using Daisy’s powers. But the thing is, Daisy didn’t want to get her powers back because that was what caused the end of the world. And you weren’t doing that well, and you had a mental breakdown. A psychic split. You thought it was the doctor. That made you, unconsciously, injure Mack, drug Daisy, and program robots to kill anyone who got in the way. Including me. When you realized it was you, you continued anyway, it was the only way. You then turned yourself in after you told Daisy how to compress the gravitonium. You were let out eventually, but you died before the rift between the team could be fully healed.”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” Fitz felt like the walls were closing in on him and like he would vomit. All this new information coming out at once was supposed to be like ripping off a band-aid. But it did the opposite. The pain was slow and agonizing. There was pressure building up in him. Tears were rushing out of his eyes. 

“Hey look at me, this is a second chance. Fitz, you are a miracle. This way, you and Daisy can talk about what you or he did. This way she can come to forgive you. Mack did. I’m not going to say what he did was right but it was for the right reasons. If he hadn’t done that, thousands would have been affected by the anomalies. You died a hero.”

“How can you look me in the eye?” He looked at her hazel nut eyes. So beautiful, yet so full of pain.

“Remember what I told you in the pod after AIDA?”

Fitz nodded.

“Because you are more than your trauma, more than your guilt, and more than your pain. You are the man I love and nothing will ever change that. And let me prove it.”

She got up and went over to the necklace which she took off, and removed the ring. She walked over to him and kneeled next to him.

“Leopold James Fitz, will you be my husband?”

“Isn’t the man supposed to propose?”

“Since when are we traditional?”

“Good point. But aren’t we already engaged or married?”

“We will have another wedding with our parents in Perthshire but we are legally married. Daisy and Coulson took care of that.”

“Oh ok. Yes.”

She slipped the ring onto his finger and laced hers through them. The ring was cold but he loved the weight of it and what it represented. Their love. She then climbed back on top of him and kissed him.

“I do have another question though.” He said breathlessly after a few minutes. “It’s not bad.”

“Ok?”

“Who was that weirdo who hugged me?”

She laughed so hard she had to stifle it in his shirt. After a few seconds, she leaned up tears in her eyes from her laughter.

“That was Deke. Our grandson. He’s a delight. He’s so smart and sweet and considerate.”

“I’m sensing a but.”

“He’s a little, how do I put this, eccentric.”

“Eccentric?”

“You’ll just have to meet him and get to know him. Maybe give him some lemons.”

“Does he have a citrus fetish?”

“Kind of.”

“No way, he cannot be my grandson.”

“Fitz. He’s also an engineer.”

“I want to have a conversation first before you try and convert me. Does he like monkeys?”

“I don’t know.”

“Ok, have my questions of him for him.”

She laughed, and it was the most beautiful sound Fitz has ever heard. He was content, he was home, with her in his arms, both of them laughing about something so bizarre yet so amazing. This was where he belonged. With Jemma. His home.


	8. New Beginnings, in Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hahahahahhahaha i needed this in those 20 mins we lost where is it JedMo???

New Beginnings, but in Space

Jemma doesn’t know what she’s eaten in the last few days that makes her vomit, every. Single. Night. She doesn’t. She’s been eating no differently than normal. So she decided to make a list of her symptoms to know what to test for and rule out.

Her list consisted of:

Vomiting  
Mood swings  
Fatigue  
No period  
Stuffy nose  
Cravings  
Heightened sense of smell  
Weight gain  
Sore breasts

Jemma ran to the lab. She needed to do the blood test. Now. Enoch looked at her confused.

“Jemma Simmons, what are you doing?”

“Nothing to worry about Enoch.” Enoch couldn’t read social cues very well so he can’t tell when the world’s worst liar is lying. This was something that was concerning. So Enoch left with a “Very well,” and she continued her test.

Fitz went to the lab an hour later and was greeted by the sight of a pacing Jemma.

“Jems, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“You’re still a terrible liar. Undercover hasn’t changed that.”

“Ha ha.” This isn't funny. He’s irritating her. “Leave.” She snapped.

“Woah woah woah, why are you so upset?”

“I’m sorry.” Tears were starting to form, she ran over to him and hugged him tightly. He let out an umph to this unexpected but welcomed weight in his arms. 

“Fitz, I might be pregnant.” Now it was his turn to do a 180.

“What?” He squaked.

“Yeah. Should get the test results now.” As she said that there was a beep. The results. Jemma stepped out of their embrace and went over to the computer. She let out a shaky breath. 

“Jemma?”

“Fitz,” She smiled, “I’m pregnant.”

“You’re..we’re having a baby?”

“Yeah.”

“In space?”

“Yeah.”

There were tears in all four eyes. Fitz went over and kissed Jemma deeply. Pouring every ounce of his love for her and their baby. Jemma didn’t know how they were going to raise a child in space, but as long as she had Fitz, she knew it would all be ok. She then felt him lean down to her stomach, gently lift her shirt, and started pressing soft kisses to the small bump.

“Hi baby, I’m your daddy. I just want you to know that I love you very much and I’m so excited to meet you, and that you have the best mum, and you are going to be a great engineer.”

“Ugh, Fitz!”

“What? I’m telling the little monkey that you’re a great mum!”

“This child might not be an engineer.”

“Rubbish, you think they’re going to be an icky biologist like you?”  
“Maybe, I don’t know, haven’t met them or raised them yet. When we have more maybe one will be a biochemist or a medical doctor, or an engineer, or none of our future children go into science but we will love them all no matter what.”

“Right. Wait, multiple children? You want to bear multiple children. My children?”

“Yeah, at least 2 or 3.”

“At least?”

“Yes.”

“You are going to be the death of me Jemma Simmons.”

“If I do recall, we are Dr and Dr FitzSimmons.”

“Oh, my bad.” He teased.

“Mmm how can you make it up to me?”

“I have a few ideas.”

“Do you now?”

“It involves minimal clothes, a bed, you, me, and no interruptions.”

“I like this idea.” What she didn’t know was that Fitz wanted to start it in the lab. But then he took her hand and led her to the bedroom after a few minutes of a lab makeout session. There, in their shared bed, they celebrated their new beginning...In space.


	9. Domesticity can be.......Frustrating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it speaks for itself and it's fucking accurate.

Domesticity can be…..Frustrating

Sobbing. That’s what Fitz heard when he got home from work and he immediately went into panic mode. Who wouldn’t? When you have 2 kids and a wife who’s pregnant with twins? That was Fitz’s situation. It was his day off and the kids were at school. Well Alya was, Nova was at daycare. So that meant, it was Jemma.

“Hey Jemma.” Fitz said when he found her. She was sitting on the couch book in hand and tissues strewn all around her.

“Hi.” She managed to blubber through her harsh sobs.

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently, sitting down next to her and taking her into his arms, which was difficult now that she was carrying precious cargo, twice as many now.

“The book. Why did they have to make Gus die?” She wailed, sobbing into his shirt, wetting it.

‘Why is she reading The Fault In Our Stars?’ Fitz thought.

“For dramatic purposes? I don’t know. Jemma, it’s just a book.”

Fitz didn’t know what to do here. She never had this reaction to the book, she never finished it, and she was never this moody for Alya or Nova.

“JUST A BOOK?!?!?! THIS COULD BLOODY WELL BE US ONE DAY AND YOU’RE SAYING IT’S JUST A BOOK?!?!?!?!”

“Um, uh...No?”

‘Crap crap crap. I’m going to die.’

“Good. Now go up to the bedroom.”

“Wait why?” Fitz was short circuiting.

“Because Leo, I’m pregnant with twins, so go up to the bedroom, take your shirt off, and make love to me. Understand?”

“Yes ma'am.” 

2 Hours later

“That was….ok.” Jemma sighed.

Fitz heard record scratching.

“Ok???? Has pregnancy made you hormonal and irrational? I gave that my all. Maybe your tastebuds weren’t the only thing that changed.” Fitz snapped and then immediately regretted it when Jemma’s lips started to quiver.

“Oh, no no no no no no no no no no love, I didn’t mean to upset you. I’m sorry.” Fitz was gonna die and he didn’t even get to meet his other 2 children.

“Well then you try being pregnant with 2 babies at the same time, your feet hurt, you’re vomiting every night, you feel like a whale, and having a deathly fear of the future just to name a few things . Go on!”

“I’m sorry ok, I’m so sorry. I admire you so much Jemma. Hey, you are carrying our babies right now, yeah? You are so strong for doing that. You are brave, you are beautiful, you are smart, and you are an amazing Mum.”

“Yeah?’ She smiled.

“Yeah.”

“Well you know what goes well with a woman who is in her second trimester?”

‘Is she flirting with me? She wants to go, again? Oh hell yes.’

“Me?” He asked.

“Damn straight.”

About 30 minutes later, when Fitz looked at the clock, he realized he had to go pick up the girls, Jemma wanted to go too but Fitz denied her.

“Shhhh, go back to sleep. You need your rest.”

“Ok.” And with that she nodded off.

Fitz pressed a kiss to her forehead. And for a few moments, just stared at her in awe. He looked up to her so much. Not only did she agree to be his wife, but she was the strongest person he knew. She survived on an alien planet, dragged him 90 feet on one breath from the bottom of the ocean, spent months undercover at Hydra, deafened and enslaved by an alien, spent a year in space looking for him, was tortured and kidnapped, and she was carrying their children for god sake. He couldn’t believe he was her soulmate. But she was his everything along with their kids. All the while being a mum, a scientist, a daughter, a friend, a sister, an aunt, and a wife. She was Jemma. She was his hero. Sure, this domestic life can be frustrating, but it’s all worth it because she gave him his family. And that’s something he will always thank her for.


End file.
